As these things happen
by pattinson397
Summary: It's tragic love story about Harry and Hermione my most favorite ship of Harry Potter it gets darker and mushier.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter in any way just my own imagination.

To those who don't know this is a Harry and Hermione story heed my warning.

This is my first solid fanfic I had another but decided to abandon it because of a rubbish filled plot.

Incase you were oblivious to the title of this fic its called As these things happen.

As of now this story is not beta. Harry's speech will equal in (_**Bold Italics) **_where as Hermione will be in **(Bold).**

Chapter !: A visit to the Forbidden Forest

"_**Well I guess its all finally over for me now , now its my time to finally be me and live a little but honestly I don't know how to and where to even start this would be a good time to get the answers from Hermione like they were a homework assignment."**_

_**(this was just one thought of many thoughts going through Harry Potter's mind among others were of Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley and most and especially one Hermione Jane Granger.)**_

_**(earlier today after Voldemort's demise.)**_

_Harry had just served the final blow to Voldemort that which killed him. Harry lowered his wand and you could really take the time to look at his solemn, and dirtied and blood and tear stained face .After a moment of silence everyone in the courtyard seemed to make it into the Great Hall as to not disturb Harry's thoughts. As everyone resides in the Great Hall a lone tear fell down The Chosen One's face. He could sense someone was still there with him and never left him to go into into the Great Hall with the others. Who ever it was got closer and then hugged Harry from behind gently and consolingly like he was there soothing teddy bear. Harry could smell something familiar and lovely it was the smell of Vanilla and Pumpkins not particularly appetizing together but on her delicious and heavenly. Harry wondered silently why she hadn't gone with the others. Harry knew he was maddeningly in love with his best friend Hermione Granger but couldn't bring it to tell her. Hermione then did something none of them ever thought would happen she kissed him full on the lips but only for 10 seconds but none the less they both felt sparks and saw some as well. They were both enveloped in red and gold sparks that dully sounded like fireworks. They both could feel there blood rising and there magic was more charged and powerful enough to make the air around them crackle. Not meaning to Hermione pressed her sweet soft and inicent lips to his again in fervor which led to a crackling feeling and noise in the air behind Hermione. There came a loud crack like thunder and a bolt of accidental magic from Harry which collided with a part of the untouched and reserved wall of brick and stone which was sent exploding and crumbling everywhere showering the two of them in dust and falling bits of stone. After they recovered and settled Harry tore himself from her embrace and said that he wanted to be alone for a little while and that he was going for a walk in the Forbidden Forest. When Hermione began to protest everyone made there way to Harry asking questions and admiring and thanking him when he finally was able to break away unnoticed .He was gone and out of site but then she caught a glimpse of him walking into the forest he walks fast thought Hermione as she made chase into the deep thick and dangerous forest. Once there Harry made it to the place where Voldemort assigned the killing curse on him something that he had yet told anyone to his preference. He stopped and just looked out into the clearing and was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard a twig behind him snap just then turning his wand and attention on the intruder who was a nervous Hermione . Harry immediately lowered his wand and put it in his jacket which was a small but significant mistake but not for now while they talk._

_**(present time, the talk that begins everything)**_

"_**Hermione I saw Ron snogging Lavander of all people earlier today as well as Ginny with Dean. What upsets me more is that Ron is cheating on you that selfish in grateful pig he doesn't deserve your love. Besides that I feel cheated and lied to because Ginny was supposed to wait for me and I saw that she hasn't and she even lied to me when I asked if there were any others involved. I was dumb enough to try and make a life with her. It would be better this way none the less seeing as how I don't love her enough it was just to make her happy and so I wouldn't be alone when I cant have the one I truly love. Hermione for seven years I've loved this one person and this person is special to me she's beautiful, sweet ,caring, and kind and passionate, smart and funny and shy and she loves to read and she's done nothing but stand by my side through everything never leaving me and has always had my best interests at heart .She's always fearful of my safety. At times amazed by my stupidity and even at times when we'd argue she'd still stand by me even sacrificing her family for me and sometimes her love she has beautiful bushy long brown hair and brushes her teeth all the time and has a furry cat and she smells like vanilla and pumpkin which I'm quite fond of. She's a muggle and has these big brown eyes that match the iniscense and intensity of a doe. " said a nervous but serious Harry.**_

"**So do I know her ?" Asked Hermione shy.**

"_**Hermione you're her ." squeaked Harry.**_

"**WHAT! Harry are you sure your thinking clearly." said a embarrassed Hermione.**

"_**Hermione I've never been more serious or sure on anything else in my life. I know because I've loved you ever since we met on the train and when we kissed it was more amazing than what I thought it would be. If you still don't believe me then look into my eyes right now, do I look like I'm lying to you?" said Harry.**_

_**(Hermione looked into Harry's eyes.)**_

"**I believe you Harry….YOU COMPLETE ARSE HARRY JAMES POTTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS OH I DON'T KNOW SEVEN OR SO YEARS AGO OR MORE LESS MAKE A MOVE…I'VE BEEN WAITING SEVEN HARD LONG YEARS FOR YOU TO SAY THIS. "**

"_**Well I didn't want to say anything in fear of losing you as a friend or of rejection because of my fame and horrid childhood and past. I'm guessing by your reaction that you like me too but then what about Ron I thought you loved the toss pot .Why hadn't you made a move either?" said a curious Harry.**_

"**Well basically I went after Ron because in the tiniest bits he can be sweet. I quickly saw we weren't a good match unlike you and I. I never thought that you the rich and famous Harry Potter would ever go for me a muggle book-worm and know it all , geek like me and so I quickly turned my attention to Ron. I was also afraid to lose our friendship so I settled for second best I suppose. Look where that got both of us a bunch of immature cheaters and a big ball of lies but you know Harry its not to late we can still be together and I want to be with you forever, I want you."**

Those last three words that fled from her mouth, said to him, Harry by her, Hermione the woman he loved made him shiver in happiness and adoration for her.

[To Be Continued….]

Who wants Chapter 2 I know I do don't you.

And no they don't do it at least not yet he he he.

Up next will be Chapter 2 The Attack


	2. Chapter 2 A Rising Moon

I don't own Harry Potter.

Reviews for this story are appreciated as feedback to help me better myself and to understand the readers needs. I will not accept spammers or flames. If you feel that I could do something different or better with this chapter let me know please. So as to say I have a proposal, if you feel that there should be an alternate version to this chapter lay your thoughts on me and I will try to write it to your preference provided its within my own guidelines. Though I stated in the previous Chapter that this was Chapter 2 The Attack

While it still is about an attack I'm changing it to A Rising Moon. I'm unsure if Greyback died in the battle but he is going to be the big bad wolf in this story he's going to control Harry or at least try. As a warning there is some blood and gore in this chapter.

Chapter 2 A Rising Moon

_While Harry and Hermione were caught in there love struck gaze the pair of them didn't notice the deafening howl that was creeping closer to them. Harry took another deep breathe and then the worst happened that the both of them least expected. Out of nowhere a huge grey wolf pounced on Harry and broke his wand arm causing a scream and tremor of pain to escape from Harry who was pinned to the ground by the wolf. Hermione was in shock of fear for not her safety but for Harry's and against everything she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the wolf but by the time she had it marked within her sights the wolf turned around and stalked toward her and pounced on her knocking her to the ground and from the impact of the tackle she fell unconscious unable to defend her love. Harry in this time was not able to summon his wand the wolf was so fast. The wolf pinned Harry again and scratched Harry on his chest and abdomen and tore into the shoulder of his broken arm and then continued to assault the right side of Harry's face which there were now scars that extended from just below his scar down past his eye that was unaffected descending all the way down to his angled jaw. Hermione then woke to the unbearable screams coming from her love and to see a most horrific sight her Harry pinned to the ground ripped apart from a vicious werewolf attack that she could have and should have taken instead of him and now look his life was ruined because of her failure to protect him but she still could keep him alive. Harry was moaning in pain as he lay tattered and ripped apart on the cold hard ground Hermione now noticed the wolf was nowhere in sight anymore. She ran to Harry's side and began to prop up his head as blood gurgled out of his mouth he tried to say something. __**"Her-mio-ne I tried to fight him off and then he malwed me and ripped out my guts then he got spooked and took off and then you came too I'm so happy your okay, I love you and I always will." said a weak Harry.**_

"**Harry don't you leave me don't you dare leave me your going to be fine okay I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey and she'll patch you up." Hermione cried softly. **

"_**You know you're a terrible liar." said Harry as Hermione gave him a watery smile while he coughed up more blood. **__Hermione stared into Harry's eyes which showed fear, pain, and love miraculously._

_She then proceeded to try and apply pressure with her hands on his abdomen after she pushed his guts inside again to keep it from bleeding as much when she realized she needed her hands to carry Harry and her wand she knew she needed to stop the bleeding another way so she pulled off her wool pea coat and her pink scarf and tied the scarf tight around Harry's waist and wrapped Harry in her warm coat so he wouldn't freeze in the cool March air._

_Hermione lifted Harry up to stand and apparated to the hospital wing when there Madame Pomfrey was appalled by the state and apperance of one Harry Potter she then set work to healing him best she could and giving him various potions to calm him all the while Hermione had been forcibly escorted to the Great Hall by a equally shocked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione couldn't stop crying and the two older adults tried to console her and asked her what happened and she told them everything even about what Harry said about seeing Ron and Ginny cheating on the both of them behind there backs and she also told them about how Harry and herself finally declared there love for one another and at the mention of that both Weasleys jumped for joy and smiled confessing that they could see all along that they were in love and could even recognize true love when they see it and then Mrs. Weasley asked (when are you and Harry going to start a family I myself would like to see the next generation of the Potter family.) At that thought that was the only thing Hermione could think of was Harry pulling through and the both of them happily married with little kids running around the newly restored Potter mansion and with the excitement of another baby on the way._

**And this people is where Chapter 2 ends **

**There will be more chapters **

**Please need some input. **

**Chapter 3 What to Expect**

**That will be next time.**

**And if your confused about the ending here's a quick summary:**

**1. Harry was attacked and turned by a werewolf and is in poor health**

**2. Hermione waits for an answer as to if Harry will live or die.**

**3. No I did not end it completely or fast forward to the end that was only an imagination of Hermione's that Harry and her would have kids I mean.**

**4. Chapter 3 will start off with Harry in the hospital wing **

**And that is all I'm going to tell you although it seems obvious enough that he would live in this story but you never know I might just let him fade away but you'll just have to keep reading to know the outcome for Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

Tiny bit of blood and gore in this chapter.

Chapter 3 What to Expect

Harry lay completely healed in the hospital wing in an induced coma so that he may sleep peacefully he'd been through so much over the last 36 hours especially, he'd been in and lead a deadly and historical battle through Hogwarts. He later defeated Voldemort and then was attacked viciously by a werewolf. He has since contracted the irreversible disease of Lycanthropy also known as being cursed to live the rest his life as a werewolf.

Though to a coma induced Harry he was glad that Hermione wasn't hurt and or infected he would do anything to protect her he'd literately take a bullet for her or by means a few bites and scratches.

In Harry's mind Hermione was his hope and savoir and one constant although she stuck by him then through everything he secretly wondered if she would love him anymore or even want to be with him because of what he was a monster. If by some miracle she still loved him them he wouldn't pull away from her and to him she was the most caring and loving and smart and brave, beautiful person he'd ever met and the only girl he'd ever want and Harry was ready to finally make a future with her.

Hermione secretly wondered if Harry would hate her for not saving him soon enough or even to protect him correctly. She wondered if all this was enough if there love was enough, she started to question even being with Harry even though she was madly in love with him. If for some obscene reason he still loved her she would be here to wait and accept a relationship with Harry. Would he push her away because of what he now is and what he's capable of. Only time would tell when the potions wear off and when Harry finally wakes.

…**.(6:30p.m. dinner feast)**

Hermione and the others were forced out of the hospital wing to go get something to eat.

The Weasleys were still mourning the loss of Fred but at the same time worried about Harry.

Ron and Hermione had chat and to say the least Ron got angry that in the end after everything she chose Harry over himself and he was shocked that somehow she knew about him and Lavander snogging and she also confronted Ginny about her cheating on Harry and also that he saw her cheating and she became annoyed and downtrodden. Hermione forced her food so fast in her mouth and down her throat that at this moment she even rivaled Ron's appalling eating habits but she was eating fast so that she could back to Harry quickly so to not miss any changes.

Hermione made her way up the stone steps and to the oak doors of the hospital wing she opened them and made it to Harry's bed. She was a little disappointed still no changes he hadn't woken yet. She lightly brushed her hand across his forehead to brush the long strands of raven colored hair out of his eyes.

Hermione knew three things that needed to be done when Harry wakes up. One is that he would need to be fed a big hearty and healthy meal and two that they need to have a serious talk about there relationship and where they stand with there feelings for one another and three that he needed another haircut.

Harry could feel the effects of sleeping potions wearing off and he knew as soon as he was able to talk to her he would tell her that he loved her and then he was going to ask her to marry him. All of the sudden he could feel something familiar against his forehead a warm and consoling hand that smelt of pumpkins.

He instantly knew that it was Hermione and he just needed to let her know that he was awake but he wanted to do it in a dramatic and teasing way. As to how Harry suddenly summoned a secret ring I will tell you.

When they Harry, Ron, Hermione, were staying at Grimwald Place during the horcrux hunt Harry slept in Sirius's old room where he found to his surprise his mother's wedding ring which he took with him feeling that he would need it.

Just as Harry was about to open his eyes he could here footsteps coming up the steps to the doors which were flung open by a nosey Ron. Harry could hear his breathing as well as Ron's and Hermione's and he could hear there heartbeats but Hermione's was like music to his ears and he could smell something both sweet and salty. Harry could sense the tension between his two friends and his anger and focus was toward a belligerent Ron. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist tightly and tried to kiss her to Hermione's dislike.

And that was a mistake thought Harry with his blood boiling Harry gave a low growl and snarled and shot straight up in his bed growling at Ron with gold glowing eyes which took both other occupants by surprise.

Ron was stupid enough to try and grab Hermione again and this time Harry pounced on Ron and completely ripped Ron's left arm off his body blood splattering everywhere which smelt appetizing to Harry.

**This is the end of this Chapter.**

**Chapter 4 Understanding Harry**

**Will be next. **

**This is honestly the only way I see Ron in this story abusive mad and stupid and immature.**

**More Reviews please I'd like to know what you think about this.**

**I want to hear your ideas on how I should write the proposal **

**And I'll try to make it what you want.**

**Note: that the werewolf that Harry is unique because of his power and magical core so in later chapters he will be able to change his wolf self at will and he'll have special abilities.**


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding Harry

I'm finding it hard to keep writing this story because I have only gotten 2 reviews.

Now that I've said that I don't mean to scare my readers away but please all I ask is a little input if you want me to continue with this story its my first and so far only fanfic I know I'm a newbie that's why I ask for your input. I'll give you this chapter for now at least but I'd like to see more reviews. I am glad though that most people have my story as a favorite or as a favorite author but that's not the same as reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter. Should I leave Harry as just a werewolf or should he be something more?

Chapter 4 Understanding Harry

After his attempt at Ron Harry couldn't control his frenzy for blood so he set off throughout the castle looking for his first victim. He realized that in his human form he wouldn't be able to hunt properly.

He was just too hungry to care so he decided he'd eat a raw steak for now instead. There was a side to Harry that wanted to maim and kill but that was his inner wolf showing. Harry knew it was wrong to kill people but to kill those who aren't innocent would be less wrong at least in Harry's now conflicted mind.

The most talked about werewolf who turned Harry was none other then Greyback and he knew that he'd already somewhat won over control of Harry Potter.

Harry ended up in the Great Hall eating and could feel and hear hundreds of beating hearts and the smell of blood in abundance. Hermione had managed to subdue Ron and escape to go after her love Harry Potter. She found herself hungry and gliding into the Great Hall. She quickly found Harry among hundreds of faces some sad some weary some beaten and tired some young some old but only Harry's stood out to her. She sat down next to him and watched as he literately wolfed down what appeared to be raw meat. Hermione kept in mind that he would need his meat raw now even though it wasn't pleasant to watch. For the first time since he woke people could really look at his now half scarred face which is exactly how it was because every set of eyes was pinned to Harry's marred face. People were staring and whispering and pointing at Harry who was growing quite agitated. Hermione could sense this and grabbed his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes and then looked to his scars and she raised her hand to his face to trace all the scars on his right side of his face and then she very gently but passionately kissed him letting him know it was ok and that she wasn't ashamed of him.

Later that night in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Hermione were laying on the sofa in front of the fire alone heavily snogging until a letter came shooting out of the fire and right at Harry's head.

"_**Ow! Bloody letter now what can't I get a few gratifying moments alone with my fiance." **_growled an amused Harry as he lent down on one knee in front of Hermione and the roaring fire. Hermione was speechless to say the least she was stunned and didn't know what to think she knew that she was still a little young to be getting married but she didn't care she wanted to marry Harry but she also wanted to finish and retake some classes at Hogwarts she wondered if Harry would do the same. She finally decided to say yes to Harry. **"Harry what's in the letter?" **she asked Harry curious as to what it said.

The letter said the following….

_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger I am pleased to inform you that with both your preparations the School will be reopening for start of term on September 1__st__ as usual and I would like to invite you back for your attendance for the year or if you would so desire there will be a select group of students who may retake any and all of the years that were made impossible to educate students due to Voldemort's previous stunts._

_Might I remind you that in doing so it will look good for when getting a job and and also that two students who I know will attend this select group are of Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood and among others whom you may recognize. At the end of the school year I would also like to offer you both teaching positions for here at Hogwarts. Myself and the rest of the staff would be honored and delighted to have you as part of the Hogwarts staff. I await your answer on your additional schooling if optional and an answer to my proposal by tonight when you've decided on something please just pop in to my office. _

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

"**Harry isn't that wonderful we get to retake classes and were offered to teach at Hogwarts and I managed to get proposed to by my knight in shining armor all in the same night this can't be happening." **said an amazed Hermione.. _"__**Ms. Granger I'm appalled at you don't you know this is real and to can be happening and you deserve to be Happy forever and always because your worth everything even happiness and of love anything you need or you'll want its yours forever and always yours." **_said a loving Harry as they began round 2 of there snogging session.

Later that night a very ruffled looking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared before Headmistress McGonagall in her office awaiting to give there answers. The moment the older witch noticed the two teens standing before her she took in there rumpled appearance from there clothes being not tucked in and sticking out and there frizzed and rumpled hair to their lips both smudged with red lipstick and with heavy breathing and interlocked hands. The older witch was happy for the young couple finally realizing there much awaited love and now engagement but she did not like to talk to students that were in such a disray so she cast the cleaning spell scourgify so that they looked presentable.

"_Now I await your answer what have the two of you decided as to my offer as it stands?" asked Prof. McGonagall __**"Well Prof. we decide it would be best to retake our sixth and seventh years here at Hogwarts and we would like to teach next year but me being a werewolf how would that be best and besides what subjects are we able to teach? Asked a curious Harry. **__"Harry you'll fair as did Prof. Lupin did and this time we will have better control over the situation as long as Ms Granger is around to help of course which I feel she will be and as for the possible teaching positions we want you Harry to teach Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts while Ms. Granger will teach Muggle Studies and Transfiguration and I will need a deputy so as to that position I have chosen Ms. Lovegood as well as Mr. Longbottom as our new Herbology teacher both at the start of the following school year and Mr. Weasley he will take over for Mr. Filch as grounds caretaker and as well assist Prof. Hagrid._

**Okay I'm going to end this Chapter here just because I'm tired. **

**Please like to see more reviews **

**Review if you think there should be a chapter 5 **


	5. CH 5 Potions, Homework, and Slugs again

I do not own Harry Potter.

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Oh and by the way I'm going to be starting another Harry Hermione story called Mistaken Regrets you should check it out once I post the first chapter and I'll let you know when I do.

There will be a sequel to this story As these things happen.

So enjoy and I will continue this story but I need reviews. For this chapter I'm making up some of my own ingredients and potions as well as some that you will know.

Chapter 5 Potions, Homework, and Slugs again

Harry's POV

September 2nd start of term.

I literately almost died in Potions class today I was so bored and the lesson was so incomprehensive.

Prof. Slughorn gave each of us a different potion assignment which we had to brew correctly. With the help of both Hermione and Snape's old potions book I found 6th year I've gotten quite good at brewing potions I'm almost as good as Hermione. Hermione was set to brew Wolfsbane which was actually for me later on.

I got the pleasure of brewing Kipix the antidote for the deadly virus Woodland Fever. Neville had to brew Draught of Living Death, while Luna brewed a Dreamless Sleep potion. Many other potions were being brewed at the same time.

The rest of our classes went by fairly discrete. After dinner Prof. McGonagall summoned Hermione and myself to her chambers.

"_Good evening Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger I brought you here to tell you that you will both receive the status of Head boy and Head girl as well as Mr. Potter being Quidditch Captain." said McGonagall._

"_**Thanks Prof. and why were here Hermione I would like to talk about our engagement. I want to get married within the next month or two and why wait you know and I promise it wont get in the way of our education and besides I think we should have it here at Hogwarts in the Great Hall because this is my home and I'm ready to marry you in front of all the students and staff I want our love to be official and I know I'm being demanding but I thought it would be a good idea and if you want a different wedding plan I completely understand and will do it your way whatever makes you happy." said a thoughtful Harry.**_

"**Harry I don't mind your demands for our wedding because it's the same way I want it to be." said a happy Hermione. **

**One Month Later **

It was now October 1st the day before Harry and Hermione's wedding.

Harry and Hermione didn't want a party for their last night being single.

The Gryffindor students just sat around in their common room and drank Whiskey and Beer which Prof. Slughorn reluctantly bought them.

Harry was sure that he'd wake up tomorrow with a bugger of a headache.

Harry was surprised though that Hermione actually was drinking she felt that this was one time to let loose and Harry thought that Hermione being drunk and giggly was quite cute.

She was so wasted by the end of the night Harry had to staggeringly walk Hermione up the steps to the boys dormitory after he remembered what happened to him the last time he tried to get into the girls since they were here instead of their own tower.

**Ok sorry I'm ending chapter 5 here because I don't want to give the wedding away just yet that will be the next chapter and yeah I know this chapter jumped a bit and I sprung the wedding on you but for now this is what I've got and the wedding will be much better and I know my chapters are short and they seem to be shrinking but honestly short chapters is all I can manage to right for now but that also means more chapters and loads of suspense.**

**Remember to review and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

I don't own Harry Potter.

Reviews please

Sorry for the long update wait been busy and sick.

Here is the wedding.

Chapter 6 The Wedding

Harry woke the next morning and quickly used a charm to make himself become sober.

Both Harry and Hermione left Mrs. Weasley plan out the wedding. It was soon time to start the wedding and Harry was now dressed in his attire which was a black suede jacket that was simple in design and a white buttoned under shirt both pinned together at the wrists with silver cufflinks. He wore a red tie that looked all but black and had a silver clip pinned to it to keep it from moving. The lining inside his suede jacket was gold but no one would know unless his jacket was unbuttoned. His pants were light and airy as they were made of silk for comfort they were black as well. His shoes were oxfords and very flashy and expensive they were very shiny and were a flat black and with dark red insoles. Harry's hair was super resistant to stay nice and he had finally gotten a haircut and now his hair was extremely short but long enough to look ruffled and he quickly gave up on brushing it and just placed lots of gel in it and made it look spiky and tousled hoping that he didn't look like an idiot though.

Harry was now ready to get into his position so he made his way into the Great Hall and when he did he was blown away and enamored by the way the spacious room looked far more intriguing and elegant than ever before even more beautiful when they had the Yule Ball in 4th year. That made Harry think of Hermione at the Yule ball walking down the steps radiant and as beautiful as ever that night in her pink ball gown which made Harry shiver. Neville filled the position for Harry's Best Man and noticed he was lost in thought and had to be ready so he elbowed Harry to get his attention.

Hermione was still in the closest bathroom getting ready with the help of Mrs. Weasley and her fully memory restored mother which was happy but still quite shocked at her daughters life changing events with only having her memory back for a month now. None the less her mom was happy and knew she would one day marry Harry despite her mistake being with Ron.

Hermione had Luna as her Bridesmaid and Luna wore a simple pale blue dress.

While Hermione wore a simple white wedding dress which dragged on the ground in the back.

The front was to hold her bosom in place but make them accentuate and stand out with feathers and ruffles sticking out the sides. The waist was adorned with gems and sparkles and stitched in pattern of diamonds she wore no vale she didn't want one. Mrs. Weasley hand designed the dress herself which Hermione appreciated and thought it looked lovely and now all she needed was something new, blue and old.

Mrs. Weasley bought Hermione a new pearl bracelet which was painted blue so that covered something new and blue. Hermione's Mother Emma gave her an old set of pearl earrings that originally belonged to her grand mother who died of cancer before she started Hogwarts. Emma then inherited the earrings and was now giving them to Hermione to wear on her Wedding day. So now Hermione was fully dressed and had acquired something new, blue and old all that was left was her hair which she charmed to straighten but with a few soft curls in loose waves.

The Great Hall was lined with glittering crystals some were red some were silver some were even gold colored. The table cloths were a maroon color and for music they had a local quire. Candles were floating everywhere among the vast room. There were drapes all about the room filled with banners of lions and of reds, gold's and silvers.

The sun shone brightly through the huge crowd of windows in the Great Hall and through the enchanted ceiling.

Every member of the audience had now assembled in the Great Hall except for Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger who had now found there way to there side of the stage on the left side standing beside Luna.

Harry was nervous yes but was happy and finally ready to take this one and only marital step with Hermione and so the music began sounding softly throughout the Great Hall signaling the start of the wedding ceremony and Harry patiently waited at the alter for his one and only true love to be escorted down the isle by her dad's hand Dr. Dan Granger.

**Oh yes I just had to end the chapter here yes I know you all hate me right now after waiting so long for the wedding and now I go and cut you off here well it's a little thing I call suspense DUN,DUN'DUN!**

**No seriously don't get mad I'm just trying to keep you interested and satisfied in the end with reading the whole story.**

**This chapter was devoted to describing the aesthetics of the Wedding but I promise the next chapter will be the actual wedding being played out. Let me know what ya think so far.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and again sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

This is part 2 of the wedding.

Enjoy and review please.

I started my other Harry and Hermione fanfic called Mistaken Regrets the 1st

Chapter should be up by today.

For any of you Legend of Zelda fans out there I also will post chapter 1 of my link and Zelda fanfic called It's still not over yet. It will be continued and based off of Skyward Sword which is an awesome game.

Chapter 7 Marital Bliss

The sun shone brightly through the huge crowd of windows in the Great Hall and through the enchanted ceiling. Making the Great Hall seem as if it had a golden glow about it.

The music suddenly changed and picked in pace. Instead of playing the traditional wedding march Harry and Hermione had a song composed for themselves as a couple it was the most beautiful thing anyone ever heard. Hermione was now standing hesitantly at the oak doors that led into the Great Hall she was happy and knew this was right but she was more nervous about this than anything in her entire life.

Hermione hoped that Harry was there waiting and that she looked beautiful enough but when she finally took her father's arm to be escorted through the doors she turned the corner and shyly stuck her head out to see further into the vast room but was instead greeted with utter beauty and elegance.

Hermione saw the drapes and table cloths but the glittering crystals were amazing.

**(Hermione's POV)**

I staggeringly made my way towards the alter where he stood my knight in shining armor.

He looked dashing and don't forget hot too. He was dressed very sharp suits look good on him maybe I should make him wear them more often. His hair was just as untidy as ever which I expected as such but he had it spiky a little which made him look dreamy with his wide goofy smile and those dreamy Ice-Green eyes.

Pools of Green met pools of brown in a stare that radiated love.

**(Harry's POV)**

At this exact moment her eyes met mine in a loving gaze.

She looked absolutely beautiful and ravishing to say the least.

Her dress fit her nicely and was exactly her style.

She looked radiant and happy and she is almost to the alter and my heart is about to have a panic attack.

She finally is standing in front of me and she truly is more beautiful than ever and now that she's so close to me she is making my breathing hitch and my palms sweaty.

The wedding went through without a hitch and they vowed to love and sustain and protect one another through death till they part and in sickness and in health and for rich or for poor.

They finally had there Unity Kiss which was a little long and earned a few jeers from the crowd.

Prof. McGonagal ran the ceremony and acted as the priest.

When Hermione threw the bouquet it landed in Luna's surprising hands.

Harry and Hermione were in marital bliss.

**Chapter 8 The Honeymooners will be next**


End file.
